Implantable medical devices are available for preventing or treating cardiac arrhythmias by delivering anti-tachycardia pacing therapies and electrical shock therapies for cardioverting or defibrillating the heart. Such a device, commonly known as an implantable cardioverter defibrillator or “ICD”, senses a patient's heart rhythm and classifies the rhythm according to a number of rate zones in order to detect episodes of tachycardia or fibrillation. Rate zone classifications typically include normal sinus rhythm, tachycardia, and fibrillation. Both atrial and ventricular arrhythmias may be detected and treated.
Upon detecting an abnormal rhythm, the ICD delivers an appropriate therapy. Cardiac pacing is delivered in response to the absence of sensed intrinsic depolarizations, referred to as P-waves in the atrium and R-waves in the ventricle, upon the expiration of defined escape intervals. Pathologic forms of ventricular tachycardia can often be terminated by anti-tachycardia pacing therapies. Anti-tachycardia pacing therapies are followed by high-energy shock therapy when necessary. Termination of a tachycardia by a shock therapy is commonly referred to as “cardioversion.” Ventricular fibrillation (VF) is a form of tachycardia that is a serious life-threatening condition and is normally treated by immediately delivering high-energy shock therapy. Termination of VF is commonly referred to as “defibrillation.” Accurate arrhythmia detection and discrimination are important in selecting the appropriate therapy and avoiding the delivery of unnecessary or unsuccessful cardioversion/defibrillation (CV/DF) shocks, which are painful to the patient.
In past practice, ICD systems have employed intra-cardiac electrodes carried by transveous leads for sensing cardiac electrical signals and delivering electrical therapies. Emerging ICD systems are adapted for subcutaneous or submuscular implantation and employ electrodes incorporated on the ICD housing and/or carried by subcutaneous or submuscular leads. These systems, referred to generally herein as “subcutaneous ICD” or “SubQ ICD” systems, do not rely on electrodes implanted in contact with the heart. SubQ ICD systems are less invasive and are therefore implanted more easily and quickly than ICD systems which employ intra-cardiac electrodes. However, greater challenges exist in reliably detecting cardiac arrhythmias using a subcutaneous system. The R-wave amplitude on a SubQ ECG signal may be on the order of one-tenth to one-one hundredth of the amplitude of intra-ventricular sensed R-waves. Furthermore, the signal quality of subcutaneously sensed ECG signals are likely to be more affected by myopotential noise, environmental noise, patient posture and patient activity than EGM signals sensed using intracardiac electrodes. As such, systems and methods that promote reliable and accurate detection of arrhythmias using subcutaneous electrodes are needed.